Bittersweet Insanity
by Random Noodlator
Summary: Now honestly, we all know Taruto has a little... sugar problem. What will happen when he has just one too many powdered donughts!
1. The Supposed Donught Snatcher

We all know little Taruto. Well, what can happen when all the sugar bunched up inside of him BURSTS? 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Some jokes used in this FanFic are also used in, "Morons in Math Class [Who's more stupid, as well as jokes inspired by Chocolate Pudding-Chan

I, Random Noodlator, filmed and created, "Morons in Math Class [Who's more stupid?", although the video is unscripted.

* * *

"Mmhm, mmmmmhm!"

The whole block can hear his moaning as Taruto attempts to attain his hourly munchie. As he scavenges through the pantry, he discovers a crime, a felony even!

There were no more donuts!

"Aaaaaah! No more donuts! Kish..." said Taruto, realizing that his own friend Kisshu had eaten his very last powdered donut.

-10 minutes later-

Kisshu walked in the door, a grin on his face, not knowing the unwanted verbal inspection he is about to receive.

"Kisshu.. I thought you were my friend!" Taruto said, trying his best not to scream and act like... well, Tart!

"What? I am.. well at least I try to be your friend. What are you doing?" Kish said and he was shoved into a little bean bag chair and had a flashlight pointing at his oblivious face.

"You know what you did, now either fess up.. or face the dreadful concequences!" Tart said, trying to hide his giggle as he takes out a giant trout from his bag.

"Is that a fish stuffed in your man-purse!" Kisshu asked, with a smirk on his face.

"IT IS NOT A MAN-PURSE! It's just a bag! And he likes to be called by his proper name, Herold. Oh yeah, he's a TROUT for your information!" Tart said, while grabbing the tail of, "Herold," and slapping Kisshu across the face with it.

"Did you just--"

"Yes, I will fish-slap you until you give me answers!"

"B-b-but, I don't know what I did!" Kisshu attempted to say, then... SLAP

"Just fess up."

"No!"

SLAP

"Okay.. I'm going to give Herold a run for his money!" Kisshu screamed, taking the fish into the kitchen and throwing him down the garbage disposal.

"NO! HEROLD! I love you..." Tart cried, reaching his hand towards the mashed trout.

"Herold is fish salad now!" Kisshu said, wiping his slimey face off.

"OKAY FINE! I GO INSANE WITHOUT MY DONUTS! I KNOW YOU ATE THE LAST ONE! I KNOW YOU DID! JUST TELL ME! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM THE TRUTH!" Taruto screamed, going bazurk because it's been a full five minutes without a donut being shoved down his throat.

"TART! Calm down!" Kish said, trying to keep within fifteen feet of him.

"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN!"

"Because.. YOU ate the last donut, an hour ago, and you got half of it ingraved in my carpet!"

Tart gave a surprised, yet non-beleiving look to Kish. He, looked down at his little tiny tummy, and held it with his hand.

"I DO feel an extra donut in there.. but how come I can't remember huh? Maybe you're just tricking me!" Tart screamed, trying to think of other thinks he could accuse Kish with.

"You never remember anything! Do we need to go back to the green sock incendent?" Kish yelled.

"Wow.. it's weird how all my amnesia incedents occur with the garbage disposal.." Tart thought out loud.

"Here's an idea, go to the store and get some more donuts!" Kisshu said, proud of his brilliant excuse to get Tart as many planets away from him as possible.

"Fine, but I refuse to go back to that weird place again, the _mall, _is that what that torture cahmber is called? That one place with the Victoria lady and her secret tramatized me for life!"

"Since when do you say anything over two sylables, "tramatized"?" 

"SINCE NOW!" Tart said as he slammed the door shut on his way out. 

"How could I have eaten the donught? I can't beleive it.. wait, maybe he's just, no.. maybe! I'm confused!" Tart said to himself as he approached a large red building, surrounded by humans, weird ones to! Even a hobo...

Tart managed to enter the store without confronting the hobo.. he thought he should talk to him, after he got his hourly treat!


	2. PreExplosion

Tart is soooooo close to those donughts! There can't be anything that can stop him now!! Or is there...

_

* * *

_

"What does an alien have to do to get some donughts around here!!" Tart thought to himself as he walked in the double doors.

The portable pastry isle seemed almost invisible, but only because thats exactly what he was looking for. After about fifteen minutes of searching, he finally found the isle, covered with sugary snacks. He scanned the isle up and down, and finally found what he was looking for..

POWDERED DONUGHT BALLS!

"YES!! Finally..." Tart screamed, running to the check out line.

Tart was so close, almost there, when a familiar voice is screamed in his ear.

"Taru-taru!! You came to see me!" Pudding cried, glomping Tart to the ground, knocking the donughts out of his hands.

"NOOOOOO-- I mean, hey Pudding!" Tart said with a fake grin on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Taru-taru!! Here, lemme' get those for you!" Pudding said, while getting up and starting towards the donughts.

_"I could've had my donughts by now!! WHY, PUDDING, WHY!?"_

"Here you go!"

"Thanks"

Tart ran right past Pudding, hopping into the checkout line, which seemed to last forever!

"Byebye!!" Pudding shouted, skipping out of sight.

-5 minues later-

"WHY THIS AGONY!! THIS LINE WILL NEVER END!!" Tart screamed, attracting all the attention in the room to himself. All the humans were staring blankly at the pigtailed-alien. Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice the alien-ness of him, just the random outburst.

"Dude, you're next.." mumbled a teenage bag-boy, smacking on chewing gum, and texting on his flip phone.

"YAY! Ooooh... flippy! Can I see that?!" Tart said, gazing at the cell phone.

"Ugh.. sure?" said the boy, no older than fifteen.

"Eep!"

Flip, flip, flip, flip, flip.. SNAP!!

_"Uh oh.." _Tart thought to himself, as he snatched the donughts and sprinted out the door.

"You owe me a new cell phone!! I will find you, little dude, I will!!" the teenager yelled out the door, not knowing that Taruto lived planets away.

"Phew!" Tart thought out loud. 

He FINALLY had his donughts. After waiting for so long.. almost two whole hours! He finally had his chance, he opened the package, and then..

"Hey.. big eared guy.. can I have one?" said the hobo, who seemed halfway drunk, and halfway evil.

"Okies!" Tart said, handing him a donught ball.

"Oh man, these are very good, can I have a few more?" the hobo said, with a sneer on his face.

"Fine Mr. Hobo Guy. The rest are mine okay??" Tart said, trying to be as nice as possible.

-10 minutes later-

"Thanks man... cough" the hobo said, ungainly rushing out of the way, because he ate two-thirds of Tart's donughts.

"No problem!" Tart said, before looking down to see he had only three donught balls left.

"NOOOOO!! You disgrace to the name of a hobo!! GAH!!" Tart screamed, terrified.

"Meanie.. at least I have SOME of these left." Tart thought out loud (again.)

_"Now can I FINALLY eat my donught.."_ Tart thought.

Tart picked up a donught, licked his tiny lips, then..

SQUEAK

There was a squirrel. Knowing Tart.. he would NEVER get his donughts now!

"Hi little squirrely!! Do you want a donught? I know you do! Yeah you do don't you!?" Tart said in a baby voice.

The squrrel seemed as if it had nodded it's head, and Tart gave him a donught ball.

SQUEAK

Another donught ball.. gone.

Tart was very close to giving the very last donught to the squirrel, but then he looked down at the almost empty box of donughts. 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! I fell for it AGAIN!" Tart yelled. Now the entire parking lot was looking at him!

"STOP STARING AT ME!! YOU CAN'T HAVE THIS ONE, NO, NO YOU CANNOT! IT'S MINE!!" Tart said, stuffing the last donught ball in his mouth.

"FHATHA! MIWNE! NHO MWORTE FORH YWOUTH!" Tart attempted to say, "HAHA, MINE! NO MORE FOR YOU," but as we know, that didn't work out.

Tart started shaking insanly, grabbing more and more attention by the innocent bystanders, rushing to their cars.

He was about to explode..


	3. Mooning Therapy

Let the 'splosion begin!!

* * *

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Tart screamed, shaking like he just had 10 pounds of coffee this morning. He started running around in circles like a maniac, which everyone thought he was.

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" Which is, "Crazed-Mentaly-Insane-High-On-Cugar-Guy," for, "Hmm, I'm going crazy, I'm going to MOON YOU ALL!!"

And then he did, scarring many humans for life. He shook that tush around like it was his job!

--5 minutes later--

"Wow, people can leave a grocery store pretty darn fast! I wonder what Kish and Pai are doing!!" Tart said, skipping back to a corner where no one could see him, and teleported back to the ship.

--Meanwhile...--

"I wonder why Tart is taking so long, I (sorta) hope he's okay." Pai said, feeling weird about his compassion for his little roomate.

"I'm sure he's fine, Pai. What kind of shenanigans could he POSSIBLY get up to, in less than 15 minutes. Why don't we watch this weird box, that humans call, "TV," while we wait for Tart to get here." Kish said, oblivious to all the kinds of trouble Tart has gotten himself into.

"Next on the 3:00 news, short, big-eared girl moons local grocery store. Tune in for more."

"WHAT!"

"He couldn't have!"

"Ew..."

Tart walked into the door at that moment, receiving dirty looks from his, "friends."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!" Pai screamed, with a forceful voice.

"How could I what? I just bought some doughnuts, SORRY I DIDN'T BRING ANY HOME!" Tart started to sob, obviously not knowing what he was sobbing about.

"NOT THE DOUGHNUTS!!" Kish screamed, in the same tone of voice that Pai did moments earlier.

"Sigh. We're talking about you MOONING the grocery store you bought the doughnuts at!" Kish continued, wanting, very badly, to slap Tart, right across the face.

"WHAT! I didn't do that! that would be PRETTY sick now wouldn't it. I don't want ANY human to see my tushy!" Tart said, grabbing his bootay in embarassment.

"YEAH, YOU DID! Watch." Pai said, gesturing to the TV, as Kish rewinded back to the beginning of the news report.

--Moments later--

"OH MY GOSH!!" Tart screamed.

"I KNOW, HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A... DISTURBING THING!" Kish yelled back.

"No, not THAT! THEY CALLED ME A GIRL!!" Tart whined.

"Kish, I think we're going to have to do it." Pai whispered into Kish's ears, loud enough for Tart to hear.

"NO!! NOT THE VEGETABLES!" Tart cried, having a flashback to THAT incident.

"Oh no... not THAT." Kish said, ignoring Tart's whiney reply.

"I'm afraid so..." Pai replied.

"WHAT!!" Tart screamed in curiosity.

"Kish, you tell him."

"Tart, you're going to have to go to... THERAPY."

* * *

Inagine that, TART at THERAPY. This CAN'T go too smoothly.


End file.
